His Little Sister
by Backyard Bottomslash
Summary: The story of Mello's little sister Claudia. Mostly written by Near, but in future, her as well. Rated T for language.
1. History

Author's Lovely Notes: Thanks for favoriting xxlostdreamerxz! And you too, QQ13.

**His Little Sister**

**Chapter 1: History**

**Claudia is Mello's younger sister by two years. My age. Ever since we were infants, and since Mello could barely read, he protected her. Cherished her. Loved her more then chocolate. Her being number four, she was in all of my classes and I watched her grow up from afar.**

**She was a sprightly, happy girl who not only excelled in detective skills but in the arts also. She shared straight, blond hair with Mello, but it was much longer, cascading to her waist. What made her distinctly different from Mello was her kindness and compassion towards others, and her bright purple eyes. Without realizing it, Claudia had inspired me many times.**

**But I've never even had a decent conversation with her. There was this one time, when all the others were ignoring me especially hard, and she came over to me. I could hardly believe it, what could she want with me? Well, she just talked to me in a friendly manner. Until Mello noticed. He came over to us, obviously seething. Claudia was clearly afraid. That evening, while habitually eavesdropping on her room, I could hear Mello yelling at her.**

**All matters aside, that was her existence. She lived to write and to draw. She lived to be happy. That was the first thirteen years of her life. Her whole personality was flipped upside down and turned inside out when Mello chose to leave.**

**"Mello I want to come with you!"**

**"No."**

**"Mello I can't leave you!"**

**"Shut up Claudia! You're safer here for now!"**

**She stood out on the front porch sobbing in the rain. Her wet hair clung to her body. She was mouthing undecipherable words as Mello's figure grew smaller and smaller to her eyes. When he was no longer visible, she began screaming.**

**It made no difference whether she knew I had been watching her the whole time. She let what she felt flow freely out. It was controlling her. It was consuming her. I tentatively stepped out into the rain. "Claudia, you're going to catch a cold." She thrashed around and bore a burning glare into my head. Glancing down, she left without saying anything, closing the door sharply. **

**That was the beginning of the Decline. The next day she showed up half an hour late to class, clad in spike-heeled leather boots, fish-net stockings, a really, really tight, short, black sleeveless dress frayed at the edges. Her nails were painted black, she was wearing a whole ton of black eyeliner and black eye shadow, and her lips were painted blood red. Where she had acquired all this stuff when she had locked herself in her room since last night mystified me. Either way, she was the talk of the Wammy's House. **

**The Decline progressed over the next two years. Claudia dipped into the occult. She could often be found in one of the parlors during the twilight hours, quietly pondering over a Ouija board, burning scented oil. She drew ghastly pictures of what, no one could tell, but either way, they were very frightening and morbid. She spun intricately woven tales of children possessed by demons, riddled with blood and death. **

**What her true feelings or intentions were, no one knew, but as time went by she grew more and more distant. More and more alone. Soon she talked to no one. Soon she skipped meals, classes, and sometimes she never left her room for a full day. No one knew what she did in there. But one thing was for sure. Mello had wrought her destruction. **

**The day we were allowed to leave the Wammy's House and never come back, must have been a huge relief. I remember the day quite clearly.**

**She was just behind me in the line of anxious teenagers. She stood squarely, almost imposingly. I heard Roger call my name, not my real name of course. "Near." I walked up and took my certificate and legal documents from Roger. In the doorway, I lingered, wanting to see how she would take the papers. **

**"Claudia." She stepped up, her heels clicking loudly. She swiped the papers from Roger, almost clawing the elderly man with her pointed nails. She glared at him, and turned her back extravagantly. She walked past me not even glancing in my direction. That was when I let my emotions have me take a risky leap. **

**I stepped into my room, grabbing the file on my new anti-Kira organization, the SPK. Out in the hallway, I saw her walking towards the main double-doors, metallic studded black duffel bag in hand. I trotted to catch up with her, surprisingly, I saw her glance at me momentarily, and she flipped her yellow hair as if to say, "I did NOT just look at you." Noticing she wasn't going to say anything, I proposed my proposition. "Claudia, I don't know if you have any plans for the future, but my new organization will gladly fund anything you need."**

**"Fuck off Near, I can take care of myself!" She spat at me venomously. She quickened her already brisk pace, and I turned around, heading back for my room. Apparently trying to help was ludicrous. Returned to my room, I robotically packed the few material objects I owned, (Other then my toys, I had already packed those.) I didn't know what to think now. Now that there was no Mello to mess with, and Claudia was out of the picture. And I knew that I would be spending supposedly the best years of my life in and enormous office building.**

**Then again, considering myself I guess I had a pretty small chance of having a social life in the first place. **

**Oops. I got off track. This story is about Mello's younger sister, Claudia, not me!**

**I stopped packing, realizing that if I hurried I could still glimpse her one last time, even if she was leaving. I ran through the familiar and well trodden corridors as fast as my small legs could carry me, out the front door and onto the porch. **

**It was funny, but in the past two years I seemed to have overlooked the fact that Claudia was indeed blood related to Mello. Because when I saw her walking it was in the same angry and rebellious way that Mello had left the Wammy's House walking in. My heart seemed to ache. What a strange feeling. I stood out there the whole time, watching the curve of her waist become less defined. Her long tumble of sun-touched hair melted into her body; soon it was the only thing I could see. Soon she faded. Soon she was gone.**

**I brought a hand up to twirl a bit of my hair, thinking. Would I ever see her again? Would I ever be able to touch her silky hair? The Lord I don't even believe in only knows. **

**That was then.**

**And this is now.**


	2. Rejection

**His Little Sister**

**Chapter Two: Rejection**

**I held the black-wrapped box gingerly in my hands.**

**"Aren't you going to open the frigging present?!" Yup. One day in my merry investigation of the Kira case Claudia came barging into my building.**

_**After I left that idiotic place of an orphanage I pick-pocketed my way to enough money for a plane ticket. In LA, I did some freaking field research 'till I found Mello's place.**_

_**Stupid abandoned fucking dump with terrible exterior decorating. I banged loudly on the door. Some idiot with lank hair and glasses opened the door pointing a gun at me. **_

_**"Geez, don't you people have any fucking manners?" I flipped my hair, being care not to take out any of the black lace ribbons I had tied into it. **_

_**"Anyway, I'm Mello's sister and I'm sure he's been expecting me for a while."**_

_**I could tell the man was looking me over, but he was stupid and assumed that because I'm female, I'm weak.**_

_**"Come with me." He said roughly. I walked straight ahead with confidence, even though he was still pointing a gun at me. After walking through some dismal hallways that I could **__**smell**__** the mildew growing on the walls, we entered what appeared to be the main room.**_

_**It had three leather striped couches, with a table in the middle. (I noticed the various alcoholic drinks placed on it.) Over to the side of the room there were some computers where lesser members worked.**_

_**Mello looked up from a strange looking black notebook and said, "Neylon, who's this?" **_

_**"I caught her banging on the front door. She claims to be your sister, Mello." A bald guy with a white suit, (no shirt underneath) and odd sideburns laughed deeply. "Hey Mello, you never told me you had a sister." I swear that man screamed PIMP. **_

_**Mello eyed me and took a bite of chocolate. Turning back to the pimp man, he said, "I have a sister, but this isn't her." At this I was enraged. I broke free of Neylon's grip, elbowing hard. I lunged forward and grabbed Mello by his rosary beads. **_

_**"What the fuck, Mello? You don't even recognize your own damn sister?" I hissed.**_

_**"My sister wouldn't talk like that." He said remarkably calmly, bringing the black notebook to his eyes. **_

_**I let go of the rosary and backed up a pace. Staring icily at my older brother, I said slowly. "Looks like you don't get it, Mello. After you left you ruined my life. I've changed. A lot. And everyone seemed afraid of me. They thought I was insane and wanted to 'help' me. I even had that twit Near trying to appease me."**_

_**At this Mello looked up from the notebook with a sharp glance. Hook line and sinker. Mentioning Near had done the trick.**_

_**"Claudia?"  
"Yes, Mello."**_

_**"What are you doing here, Claudia?"**_

_**I literally screamed in frustration.**_

_**"Mello you are so damn stupid!!! I'm here because I want to be with you! You said it back at the orphanage; we can't live without each other!" **_

_**"Claudia I'll let you stay for a while if you calm down. Please, you're making a scene." **_

_**I huffed and plopped myself on the couch beside him. He was one to talk.**_

_**"So what are you even doing here, anyway?"**_

_**"Catching Kira before Near does."**_

_**"I need to go for a walk."**_

_**So that was what I did. I assisted Mello in anyway I could. That is, until November 10**__**th**__** rolled around. **_

_**"Claudia, here is a plane ticket to New York. You're going to stay at Near's for a while."**_

_**"What, why?!" I whined, shoving the ticket back in his face. **_

_**"Claudia, just listen to me for once, will you?" Mello snapped. "I have reason to believe the Japanese Police are launching an attack tomorrow night. I want you far away and safe when that happens."**_

_**I sighed and fiddled with the chain mail belt I was wearing. "Ok, I understand, but why the Japanese Police, and why Near?!" **_

_**Mello took a bite of chocolate. "The Japanese Police because they want the notebook back, and Near because I want you with someone familiar. Plus, since he obviously likes you, it'll be like the birthday present I never gave him."**_

_**I sighed again, something I had been doing a lot these days. "All right, Mel. When does the plane take off?"**_

_**Two hours later I shoved my carry-on bag in the overhead compartment. After the plane took off, I pulled out my headphones and began blasting some good ol' music by Maximum the Hormone. I was determined to drown out this flight in music. Plus, I was sitting next to a German missionary, and I could tell he was just itching to tell me all about the latter day saints.**_

_**One time I got up to use the bathroom, and when I came back a bunch of pamphlets on Christian symbolism had been stuck in the book I was reading. (**__**The Mammoth Book of Modern Ghost Stories**__**) I snapped my book shut loudly and glared at the man. He smiled at me kindly.**_

_**"I don't give a flying fuck about Christianity." The man looked aghast and made the sign of the cross. When he began to murmur a feverish prayer, I snickered. **_

_**The rest of the journey was uneventful, and when I collected my luggage I was reluctant to go to Near's building. When I stepped into the crisp New York air I gave myself one of my rare smiles. I knew I was young, beautiful, and alone in New York City. I hailed a cab just like they did in the movies.**_

_**After wandering around Time Square with my rolling suitcase I dumped myself on a bench and sighed heavily. Not knowing what else to do, I walked up to a pretzel vendor, and well, bought a pretzel. They guy selling pretzels was young enough, so I flirted my way into a complimentary map. **_

_**It had a list of popular stores, and my eyes trailed to FAO Schwartz. I might as well get Near something, I thought, repayment for letting me stay at his place. I settled on this idea, I was making a conscious effort to keep my karma up. I did not want to be reborn as a worm. **_

_**While walking there, I tried to recall everything I had ever seen Near playing with. Puzzles, robots, action figures, a toy train set, matches, cards, dice, tarot cards, and darts. Curse my photographic memory. With such a broad range, I had no idea what to get him!**_

_**Standing in front of the building, I braced myself. Even just the outside screamed, "PERKY CHILD HAPPINESS!" I stepped in bravely and was immediately washed in bright lights, and well, toys. I looked down at my black mini-skirt and tight, high-heeled leather boots. Amongst all the plush toys and squealing children I felt so out of place.**_

_**Growling slightly at my own sheer stupidity I walked loudly to the puzzle section. I glared at anyone who dared make eye contact or try to step in front of me. **_

_**I just wanted to be alone in the stupid toy store. **_

_**None of the old-fashioned jigsaw puzzles seemed to befit Near in terms of difficulty in my eyes, so I went to the more modern puzzles. Rubix Cubes, and the like. They had the regular 6x6 and 9x9 kinds, but to my surprise, stuck in a small lonesome corner was the large, highly limited, highly challenging, 12x12 kind.**_

_**My hand darted out to grab one, just as someone else's did. I looked up at a sandy haired man with a strong build. He was wearing a crisp white shirt, black tie, and matching black dress pants. **_

_**"Fuck off." I stated simply. I took one of the 12x12s and he did also. We were still having a staring match, and in the process I guessed his age to be about forty one. After checking over the cube to make sure it was in pristine condition I began to turn around and walk away slowly. As I left the aisle, I could still feel his gaze burning into my back. **_

_**After I paid for the cube I stuffed it in my suitcase and headed for a CVS where I could by cheap wrapping paper. After I wrapped the cube, I hailed a taxi and it drove me to the street where the SPK HQ was. I didn't want to make it obvious as to what I was doing; I would probably be mauled by a group of Kira supporters. **_

_**I pulled my 1940's style pinstripe hat down lower to conceal my eyes. I darted to the front door as stealthily as I could while lugging my suitcase around, and quickly hacked past the main security. (Thank you, Wammy's House and the Mafia.) And then I was in. I briefly glimpsed a conveniently placed building map, and headed to the room I was sure Near was in.**_

**Gevanni looked up from his monitor. "Near, there's some creepy blond girl who got past all our security and is marching up here like she owns the place."**

**"I know her. Let her in." I knew what the others were thinking. 'Near knows a girl? When did that happen?' Thankfully enough, they didn't voice any of their thoughts as Claudia walked into our main room.**

**"Welcome, Claudia." I voiced. Surprisingly enough, she didn't spit some rude comment back at me. Instead she turned her attention to Rester. **

**She gasped rather dramatically. "You're that fucktard who was buying the same Rubix Cube as me!" Lidner looked back and forth at the two, her hair swishing. I added another train to the set I was using. I watched it glide around me on the tracks once before I looked up at her from my perch on the floor.**

**She looked down at me and blinked. "Oh yeah. Near, I got you a present on my way over." Claudia fished out a black wrapped box from the black leather bag slung around her shoulder. She held it out to me, frowning slightly. While assessing every physical change that had happened to her since I last saw her, I forgot to take the box. She thrust the box closer to my face. "Well are you gonna take it or what?" **

**"Yes." Trying hard to hold her gaze, I took the box from her. She stood back up, straightening her shiny yellow hair back into place. I held the black-wrapped box gingerly in my hands.**

**"Aren't you going to open the frigging present?!" She scowled. As I carefully undid the black wrapping, I opened the box, putting the cover down next to me on the floor. I stuck my hand in and pulled out a 12x12 Rubix Cube.**

**"That was very kind of you, Claudia. I have never seen one of these before." That was all I could say. I had no idea why she had gotten me a gift, and for once in my life, I couldn't tell what something meant.**

**After a long pause in which Rester and the others turned back to their work, Claudia flung her bags on the ground and leaned up against a desk. "So I suppose you want to know why I'm here?"**

**I nodded before watching the trains collide as I had set them to do. **

**"Ok," She began to pace across the length of the room, heels clicking and chains rattling. "So Mello apparently thinks the Japanese Police are going to attack his building tomorrow night, and being the sexist pig that he is, he decided it wasn't safe for me to be there, so he sent me here." **

**"I'm sure Mello is only concerned about your well being." **

**She flung herself on an empty rolling chair, and crossed her legs before spinning herself twice. **

**"Can you believe that… Rejected by my own brother."**

**At this Lidner tuned from her computer and gave Claudia a sharp glare.**

**"What?" Claudia turned defensive. She clenched her fists around the arms of her chair. "Do you have a problem with my brother?" She asked venomously.**

**"No, I just didn't realize he was your brother." Claudia rolled her eyes and smirked. In response Lidner flipped her hair and began clacking on her keyboard.**

**"Women…" I hear Gevanni breath. Starting to disassemble my train set I said, "Claudia you are welcome to unpack on the twelfth floor. You will live there until Mello wishes you to return to him."**

**Claudia frowned. "Do you mind if I take the thirteenth floor instead? I sort of have this thing against the number 12."**

**"That is fine."**

**"Thanks!" She hopped from her chair and rolled her suitcase out of the room. A few minutes of Lego building later, I stood up and walked over to one of the computers. I went to the live feed of floor 13, and had each room appear on some of the smaller monitors.  
"Why…" Rester's voice trailed off.**

**"If she contacts Mello I wish to know what they talk about." **

**"At least take away the bathroom!" Lidner exclaimed strongly. I looked at her, hoping my skepticism didn't show on my face. Then I went back to the computer and closed the panel that pictured the bathroom. I turned to work more on my Legos.**

**Whenever I knew the others weren't looking I always sneaked a look at Claudia. One time she was unpacking. One time she appeared to be typing something on her laptop. I wondered what she was typing. I added 'hack Claudia's laptop and read contents when she is doing something else' on my mental To Do list. One time, when my Lego sculpture had reached a monstrous size, I looked up and saw her changing. For some reason I felt blood rush to my face, and I hastily looked down.**

**Knowing that Claudia was here I didn't honestly feel like working on the Kira case. Once the others had returned to their respective homes I did nothing but watch her, even when she went to sleep. **

**I wondered how long this will last.**


End file.
